


Violet's Song for Irma: An Alternate English Translation

by dhaggard



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhaggard/pseuds/dhaggard
Summary: I was not entirely satisfied with the English subtitles for the lyrics Irma Fliech sings at the end of episode The Day You Will Understand "Love" Will Surely Come. I don't know Japanese so this is not an actual translation. It is simply a reinterpretation of the original English translation.
Kudos: 10





	Violet's Song for Irma: An Alternate English Translation

Together we listened in silence  
to the wind blow through the starry sky

Now you are gone  
And all the words  
I wrote to you  
day after day  
have flown away  
on feathered wings

Love is always wherever  
the sun shines down  
I can't see you  
can't touch you  
But you are here  
right beside me

I talk to the trees in the forest  
I speak to the raindrops that fall  
hoping they will cheer me up

I walk on the ground  
damp with rain  
A road that leads me nowhere

Love is always like  
looking at your reflection  
in water  
You break the surface  
and it leaves  
just like you did

Love is always wherever  
the sun shines down  
I can't see you  
can't touch you  
But you are here  
right beside me


End file.
